Sunset
by Ruby Tristan Snape
Summary: Ashlee Dent is very conflicted inside her mind. Should she conform to the goodness of her older brother, Harvey, or suckum to the badness of her best friend... the Joker!
1. The Joker

Chapter 1 – Intuition

I stood in the dark alley, waiting for my best friend to come so we could play cards together.

I patted my hair nervously. Then I scolded myself mentally. I knew I looked great. I'd checked myself in the mirror just before leaving my flat. I had shoulder-length, slightly wavy sunset-auburn hair. I had green orbs that reminded people of the country. I'd been told that my freckles were adorable, and that my nose was perfect. But I didn't have to worry about that with his friend, which was the second reason I scolded myself for patting my hair.

I looked down at myself in the darkness. Even though the guy I was waiting for wasn't a good dresser and didn't care about what I was wearing, either, I still liked to look sharp. I was the manager at the local Macy's, and I knew I had to set a good example for all the women who depended on me to point to fashionable clothing for them. My brother, always the overachiever, had pushed me to it. I would have been a fashion designer, but dear old Harvey wanted me to get a more professional job. But I was content, and it made good money. I was wearing a soft, dark blue ribbed sweater that had a v-neck and dark black corduroy pants that I tucked into my dark cashmere boots. I was proud of how I looked. Even though my friend wouldn't care.

Then finally, around the corner came the guy I was waiting for. He looked a little upset and still had his makeup on. I wondered what he'd been doing that night.

"I've been waiting for you," I called, smiling.

"Not so loud," he hissed back, rolling his shoulders.

"Sorry," I stage-whispered as the Joker stopped in front of me. "Why not?"

"Thought I saw someone turnin' in here. Didn't want anyone to disturb our… game tonight," he said, drawing out the word game.

Being friends with Gotham's most notorious criminal was dangerous, yes, but it was also very rewarding. And, of course, he always knew how to make me laugh.

At the same time we sat down cross-legged across from each other, and the Joker took out a pack of cards from his pocket. I guess he'd had them custom-made, because I'd never seen cards like them before. They were all in black and red, and in the deck there were six Jokers instead of two. It made playing with them more interesting?

"Poker?" asked Joker, shuffling the cards with lightning speed. His makeup was all messed up from earlier. I hated seeing it look all melty and sad. It made Joker look sad, too. I'm really not sure how that's possible considering his scars made always look like he was smiling, but somehow even with the ruby-red grin he still managed to look sad.

"Sure," I said, smiling. I wanted to cheer him up, and it worked because at the moment he reached over across the cards he had just dealt with super-speed and poked me in the shoulder.

"Poker," he said, grinning, showing his crooked teeth. I had brought him a toothbrush last week so they were clean, but there was nothing I could do about the crookedness.

We played poker and he was winning, of course. Even I couldn't beat the Joker at cards. That would be just crazy.

After playing cards for about an hour suddenly the Joker smiled and looked up at me.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked maliciously, licking the sides of his mouth.

I prepared myself for a hilarious Joke. Joker always made me laugh with his jokes—it was the best part of our relationship.

"Why… did the chicken… cross the road?" he asked, playing with one of the black and red cards in his hand.

"Why?" I asked, shuffling the cards quickly.

"Because," he paused. "He was being dragged by a guy who was also crossing the road." he snickered.

"Omg, you're too silly," I laughed, poking him in the shoulder. Dark humor was my favorite flavor.

Suddenly his face fell and he looked me square in the eyes. His own eyes searched my glittering, emerald ones. He dropped his cards.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked.

"Not again," I sighed. He told me a different story every week. I knew the real one, of course—but so why did you keep going on about it.

"I had a bad childhood," he started.

"Ohhh, hush," I held up my hand. "You weren't the only one with a bad childhood. Remember what my father did to me?"

"Remember what my father did to me?" he pointed to his face.

"Oh, no he didn't," I snapped, but in fact I wasn't sure. I couldn't really remember the truth about my friend's scars.

"My father used to hate poor Harvey," I said sadly. He always was good to me, until Harvey went to college. Then, he hated me too. "I'm amazed Harvey turned out as good as he did."

The Joker waved his hand. "No, no, no, no. Your brother isn't the good one. The, the… the, right one, maybe, but you're the good one. He's all…" he twisted his hands in midair, "regular and truth-telling. I think you're far more… interesting," he grinned.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Suddenly, when reminded of my bad childhood and seeing Joker's scars up-close, I felt very sad.

Suddenly I just remembered something!

"Joker!" I yelled. "I'm having Harvey for dinner tonight!"

"Yum," said the Joker, and I rolled my eyes.

I handed him back his cards and gave him a quick hug.

"Tomorrow night, ok!" I yelled back as I ran from the alley to my flat.


	2. Nature

Chapter 2 – Nature

When I got there I checked myself in the mirror. I looked just as good as I did when I'd left. But I noticed paint on my hand, probably from when I'd touched a dumpster on my way back. It was black. Suddenly my eye itched, so I rubbed it. Then the paint got all over my eye!

I looked in the mirror and freaked out. It looked like I had a black eye! But then I started liking how it looked. I looked dangerous and scary and like I'd been in a fight. I felt like I was looking at my inner self—the self that stole from the store I was manager of, the girl who hung out with known criminals, the self who was different from the happy, good-girl whom Harvey trusted and loved and who most of the world saw. I really only felt like myself when I was with Joker. I just wish he would let me go on a crime spree with him. "No," he says. "You don't want to expose yourself and disappoint that straightlined brother of yours," he mocks.

But yeah, he's the only one.

Just then, the doorbell rang!

Panicked, I tried to scrub the makeup off as fast as I could, but it just smeared around all over! I didn't want Harvey to worry, but I still looked like I had a black eye!

Finally, desperately, I grabbed my black eyeliner and outlined each eye heavily. I looked emo! But it evened out all the black.

I raced to the door and opened it. There stood Harvey, smiling.

"Hey, Ashle—woah. What happened to you?" he goggled at my odd makeup.

"Oh, nothing, Harvey," I smiled, welcoming him in. "I was just… demonstrating some new styles at the makeup counter at work today."

"It's not a good look for you," scolded Harvey, taking my chin and turning my normally-perfect face so he could view my whack emo makeup better.

"Sorry," I breathed, pulling away. "I just didn't have time to wash it off. Excuse me, and I'll do it." I went to the bathroom and scrubbed hard for a few minutes. Finally, all the paint came off, and my skin glowed with freshness. I stepped back into the dining room and served Harvey some of the turkey I'd made.

"Better?" I asked.

Harvey nodded and took a bite of the turkey.

"Lol," I giggled. "My friend made a joke about eating you earlier. I'd said I was having you for dinner and he said 'yum.'"

Harvey giggled through his turkey. But then he swallowed and said, "Hey, Ashe, Bruce Wayne is throwing me a fundraiser for my new position. It's at his house, do you want to come?"

I turned to look at Harvey, intrigued. "Wayne?" I asked, impressed. "Very nice, Harvey! You'll never need another fundraiser! Although I'd rather not interject with Wayne if I could avoid it," I added.

"He's a strange kid," said Harvey thoughtfully. "But I'm grateful. Will you come?"

I sighed. After all the publicity about the irresponsible billionaire, it would be cool to totally meet him. Although, earlier, I'd partially met him before, at one of my brother's campaign rallies. He'd been standing in the crowd and I'd gone up to talk to him, intrigued by the stuff I heard about him.

"Hi, you must be Bruce Wayne," I said.

"Hi. Uh, what're you called?"

"Ashlee Dent," I smiled expecting my hand.

He shook it halfheartedly and grinned sort of boredly. "You must be the sister," he said. "Nice of you to come out and support your brother."

"I—" he cut me off

"I'm having a party later tonight, at a hotel I just bought. Wanna come?"

"Uh," I was a little weirded out. "I was actually going to dinner with Harvey and his people."

"Me too," said Bruce, turning away. I stood there, dumbstruck. What an idiot! What did that even mean?

Needless to say, he showed up at the dinner Harvey's campaign people were having. The whole time he just sat at one end of the table and made stupid remarks and stared at me.

"I'll come," I finally decided and Harvey nodded.

"Good," he said, "Be sure to dress nicely, and maybe do your hair in braids like before? It looks nice."

I ran a hand through my strawberry blonde hair and nodded. "Your image is very important, Harvey." Suddenly something struck me.

"Will Rachel be there?" I asked excitedly. Rachel was Harvey's girlfriend, and she was so nice! We had become best friends after I met her. We had so much in common, including a desire to see my brother succeed. So we were the best campaign team!

Harvey sighed. "Yes, Rachel's going to be there."


	3. A Weird Surprise

Chapter 3 – A Weird Surprise

The next day (the day of the fundraiser) I went to Macy's to find a dress for myself. I found the absolute perfect one! It was celery green and the top was wrapped, and the skirt was flowing from there on. It had silver sequins and sparkles on the wrap top. It was so beautiful as a kitten!

I decided to steal it. It's not that I didn't have the money—I'm pretty rich as far as people my age go. But I always felt the need to do bad things. Dangerous things that can get you in trouble. I needed then, to live life on the edge, but I was too scared to do anything big. I let these feelings out by stealing little stuff from stores. This dress was over a hundred dollars, but I figured that since I was manager of the store, the hard work I put in really made up for it. I stuffed the beautiful gozzy dress in my bag and trotted back home.

On the subway up I got a text on my cellphone. It was from Harvey.

"U r gonna b l8 hurry up" it said.

I did and I got home in time. I spruced up my dress with some nice green eyeshadow and deep brown eyeliner. I brushed my flaming red hair and braided it in two braids, just like Harvey requested. Then I hopped in my car and drove to Bruce Wayne's House.

They guy at the door let me in. I went in to the house and found Harvey. The house was huge and very beautiful! It took me hours to find him, but then I did.

"Harvey!" I said with excitement and gave my brother a hug. This was such a great party! I couldn't wait to get back and tell Joker all about my day. Maybe I'd steal some of Wayne's silverware and bring it to him. Maybe then he'd understand how ready I was to be a criminal!

Rachel was there, as promised.

"Hiya!" I cried and hugged her. "It's been so long, Rachel! I like your dress!" She was wearing a bright red swirly cocktail dress, and her short brown hair was pulled into a pretty twist.

"Yours too, Ashe," she said, smiling. "Isn't this nice of Bruce?"

"Oh, yes," I said, sucking in my breath. "Say, Rachel, have you ever, actually… met Bruce?"

"Yes," said Rachel, looking taken the back a bit. "Didn't I ever tell you? Bruce and I are childhood friends. His parents practically raised me."

"Oh," I said, surprised and taken aback. "I always thought he was kind of… annoying."

"He is… but he's not, also," said Rachel dreamily.

An old man floated by with a plate of drinks. "Hello, you must be Ashlee Dent," he said warmly. "And hello, Rachel. Care for a drink?"

"Yesss," I said, but Rachel shook her head.

"That's for you, Ashe. You're not old enough to drink."

Alfred tilted his head. "How old are you?"

"Erm… twenty-one?"

"Eighteen," scolded Rachel. "She's only eighteen."

"Old enough," assured a voice from behind us.

I turned and there was Bruce. Rachel and smiled and hugged her friend. I couldn't believe she like him! There must've been something about him I couldn't see… something more. Like me!

Suddenly there was a crash behind me. Everyone screamed and ducked, and I turned around quickly. Bruce yanked Harvey into a hallway and in a second I knew why.

The Joker had come through the window! He stood in the mansion smiling and there were two men behind him.

"Joker!" I shrieked, before Harvey pulled my arm. I was the only person standing in the whole room. Joker looked straight at me and winked. I stopped fighting him and sank to the floor.

"Now… where's Harvey? Harvey Harvey Harvey… Dent," his eyes focused on Rachel.

"Duck," I tugged on Rachel's pretty dress, hoping I wouldn't rip it. "I'll handle this."

Before she could say anything I stood up. "You said you wouldn't do this!" I yelled. "You promised not to hurt Harvey!"

Rachel tugged me back down and the Joker strode over. He had that tiny little pocket-knife in his hand and was flipping it open and shut.

"Ahhh, you're Rachel," he smiled, and pulled her to her feet. "Welcome to the party. Aww. Why so serious?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Batman appeared! It was just so random! Why the heck would he just show up?

That's when I realised! He had to already been here! I was sure now that Bruce was the Batman. Well, that wasn't too hard to figure out.

At this point the Joker saw Batman and smiled.

"Hi, pal!" he laughed, scarily. "I've got Harvey's friend here! Wanna show me where Harvey is and we'll complete the pair."

"Joker," I ran up to him. "Harvey's not here."

"Shut up, little girl," he snapped, pushing me away. The Joker was so abusive sometimes, but I loved him anyway!

He smiled, but he still looked upset. "Besides," he announced loudly, "I don't wanna hurt anyone! I just want to see him. I just want to give him a message."

Batman was just staring at the Joker now. I sat back down. He shook Rachel kind of hard but then let her go.

"Tell him… Tell him I want the identity of the Bat-man," said the Joker, then smiled and jumped back out of the window.

Well, now I was really conflicted inside my mind! People looked around in confusion. I knew the identity of the Batman now. I could give it to the Joker and then he'd let me do criminal activities!

But I didn't want to give Bruce away. He was my friend, too. I think… I think I might have even liked him a little bit.

I started to cry, right there in Bruce's hall. People thought it was I was so scared, and they came over to comfort me. Harvey came back and patted my head.

"He wants Batman's identity," I said.

Batman shook his head. "He can't have it," he said, and then he went into his magic room to become Bruce Wayne again.

What was I going to do?


	4. Some Things Better Left Alone

Chapter 4 – Some Things Better Left Alone

When I got home I had a big fight with Harvey.

"That was dangerous!" he yelled. "You shouldn't fight with strangers or talk to them!"

"I'm not a little girl, Harvey!" I yelled. "You don't have to tell me what to do anymore."

"Yes, I obviously do, because why are you talking to random criminals!" he yelled.

"You know we're not kids anymore!" I yelled.

"Some things never change, Ashlee!" he yelled.

"Well I did! You know I did!" I yelled.

"If it weren't for me Dad would've' been horrible to you too!" he yelled.

"No! You're just jealous that Dad like me better!" I yelled.

"Dad didn't like you! He didn't like anyone! He was evil! But I kept you safe and took all the damage!" Harvey yelled.

"Then why don't you just tell Joker who Batman is!" I yelled. I figured if I got someone else to do it I'd be blameless.

"'Cause I don't know!" yelled him.

"Then tell him it's you!" I yelled.

Harvey was silent.

"Or more people will die," I said. I felt sick. Things were spiraling too fast for me to count.

Harvey stormed home, leaving me alone in my flat. There was a knock on the door.

"What!" I screamed, yanking the door open.

It wasn't Harvey, though! It was… the Joker!

He pushed past me began using my toaster.

"Omg, wtf Joker! You scared me so bad!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "If you won't tell me what I need to know, I'll consult the public," he said, as toast popped out of the toaster and he began munching on it.

"You killing one guy last week didn't really tell me what you wanted," I said, rolling my eyes. "Use your words, man."

Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up. It was Bruce Wayne!

"I suppose you know my secret not, Ashlee," his voice said. "But I think I know some of yours."

"This is a bad time," I said nervously. The Joker had never been in my house before. He turned on my TV and began watching the news.

"Too bad. I need to talk to you, now," said Bruce. "It's very urgent. We need to talk."

"I nodded. "Okay, let's go. I'll see you tonight."

"Get out," I said, flustering the criminal clown out of my apartment. After a quick hug I was back on the road, driving to the restaurant.

Wayne met me there and was sat down for dinner.

"You know I'd totally formally ask you out but I have an image to uphold," he said.

I nodded. "Let's get to business," I said.

"You know the Batman, and I know about your little friend," he said grimly.

"Onooo," I cried, tapping my teeth, "please don't tell Harvey! Please, I don't want him to know!"

Bruce sighed. "I won't tell… if… you agree to be my girlfriend and never see him again."

"Who, Harvey?" I asked.

"No, the Joker!" he exclaimed.

"What!" I shouted. "What about your image?"

"Whatever," said Bruce.

"I can't! I can't stop being friends with Joker! That's not a friendship I can just end! Not only do I care about him, but he knows where I live and I don't think he's exactly stable!" I cried.

"Well, take your pick," he said coldly."

"I hate you," I sniffed, but I was lying.

"You're lying," Bruce shot. "Now which is it?"

The horror of both situations loomed before me. On one hand, I had the possibility that Harvey would learn of my alyance with the Joker and my drabbles in the world of crime. It would ruin my rep, his rep—and worst of all, it would turn my dear brother against me.

But on the other hand, I would have to date Bruce Wayne—which wasn't so bad at all, I really did like him. But I couldn't ever hang out with Joker again! That was horrible! He was the only person in the world I felt like myself around! And I was sooo close to getting him to let me go on really dangerous, exciting crime sprees with him! It was a terrible choice to make.

"There is a third option," he said.

"Make this all go away?" I smiled adorably, my perfect nose wrinkling adorably.

"Become an informant," said Wayne. "Inform on the Joker. Bring me information. That way you can still chill with him and I'll still get information."

I nodded slowly. It was my only good choice.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll… tell you what he's doing…" I laughed inside. I was also going to tell the Joker about Batman! I laughed aloud, and Bruce looked at me funny. Did he think I was a good little girl, really? After all that had happened! I felt that other side of me surfacing again. I laughed evilly. I laughed evilly for about fifteen minutes.

Finally I looked back at Bruce. "OK. Nice having dinner with you."

"We're doing it again tomorrow," said Bruce. "You are my girlfriend, after all."

I sighed. "What about Rachel?"

"Rachel is unavailable. Don't you notice anything?" Bruce asked, rolling his eyes.

I just left. I thought it would be really cute if we were all related like a little of puppies.


	5. Battle of the Century

Chapter 5 – Battle of the Century

"Jooooker," I walloped as soon as he entered the alleyway. It was dark and night with actual stars. I beckoned him to join me in the dumpster. I really didn't want to be seen after the fundraiser.

"Next time you want to tell Harvey something' just tell me and I'll tell him!" I hissed. Joker shrugged and giggled.

"My bad," he said. "Now, listen," he licked a scar. "We have to talk."

"About?" I asked. Nervousness gripped me. Did he know about my meeting with Wayne?

"Listen, Pup," he smirked. "I know you know who the Batman is."

"Ya so?" I asked.

"Tell me!" he snapped. "Isn't it obvious? We can end this! We can make Gotham safe for people like us again! We can destroy the Batman and bring down the police force from the inside! And then havoc will rain! We'll be a better class of criminal."

(Okay, remember I said the Joker was abusive? Ya, this part gets rough.)

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not that kind of person. I won't betray my friend."

"But I AM your friend!" Joker whined. "Didn't you say, you said, yourself, I am your only friend how knows you?

"Well yeah but I have other friends too," I said. I felt totally obscure. What on Earth?

Joker snarled even though he was smiling. "Ya know," he licked his mouth. "You're not really so interesting as I though. You're kind of boring and stupid."

"No!" I yelled. "I really am a criminal mind!"

"Prove it!" yelled the Joker.

"You won't let me!" yelled me. "Every time you do something cool you leave me out!"

"I'm trying to protect you and your stupid brother!" yelled Joker.

"So am I! That's why I can't tell you who the Batman is!"

At this point, Joker punched me in the eye.

"OWWWW!" What the heckkk!" I screamed and fell back, holding my hands over my eye.

Joker advanced on me, laughing. "You really are just a girl. You don't know anything…"

"I do!" I yelled. "I will prove it to you! I can battle you like any man battle!"

Joker's little switchblade clicked between his fingers. "Fine then. Let's find this out. Choose your weapon!" he cackled. "I will not fight an unarmed girl!"

I drew out my katana and faced Joker, ready for some sort of epic battle of the century.

We fought for a bit until finally I just fell over and cried.

"Please stop," I said, breathing with sadness. "We shouldn't fight. We're best friends, remember?" I sobbed.

Joker sat down beside me and gave me a hug. For a while I just cried and then suddenly I jumped out and away into the darkness.


	6. I Am Sunset

Chapter 6 – I Am Sunset

I got to my flat and looked at myself in the mirror, still crying. My eye was really swelling up now. It was like that day, but worse! and real! Everything was all wrong. I wanted to cry. Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I knew how! I knew how, I could live how I wanted without alerting Harvey or Bruce or maybe even the Joker! I could make a new identity and do whatever I wanted!

I carely traced the bruise around my eye with more black paint from the dumpster. Then I put little stripes. Now it was a sun—a black sun. Around one eye.

Then I braided my golden-auburn straight hair in the way Harvey was always pestering me to. And I look in the mirror and I saw… My INNER SELF.

I ran out into the world where I knew the Joker had planned to rob a bank that night. I started along until I got there, and I was ready! I was wearing an all-black minidress with all-black leggings, but my shoes were red. I ran into the bank and saw the Joker slinking around. I knew what he was going to do.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. "Ashe…" he shook his head. "Only you could turn a black eye into a fashion statement."

"You know it's me?!" I asked, Alarmed.

The Joker licked his mouth. "I always know it's you. Come on, we've got work to do."

"You'll let me help?" I asked, over with joy

"Yes," he sighed, taking out a pack of cards. "Yes, now come on."

He started throwing the cards around. "Poison, poison, poison," he stared shouting. "Isn't it wonderful? Isn't it fun?"

People were staring at him now. "Isn't that the Joker?" one woman asked. "Cool!" yelled some kid. The bank manager came out of his office and strolled up to the Joker.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" he asked, looking tired.

"Hold this for me?" asked Joker innocently, handing him the cards.

"OK. Would you like to make a withdrawl?" asked the bank guy.

Suddenly I was my plan! While the Joker was chatting about poison to the guy, I snuck into the back room.

Omg! There was so much money back there! Just sacks all piled up to the ceiling! I grabbed a few and went back out. I didn't want the money, really. I just wanted the confusion and cayoss. I just wanted to watch it burn.

Eventually while Joker distracted the guy I had stolen all the money. Finally Joker grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bank. We hopped in the car and drove far away. Far behind us, the bank exploded.

"Wow!" I cried. "How'd you manage that! I mean, that was just plain awesome we stole all the money without firing a shot! But then you blew it up! How?!"

"The cards were poisoned," Joker giggled, and I laughed.

"Have you picked a name for your other self' yet?" Joker asked.

I nodded. "Well, my middle name is Sunrise, right? That's the Ashlee that everyone sees, that everyone loves and looks up to. But this is the opposite me who is really me, who nobody sees but me. And you, of course." I smiled.

"So what is it?" he asked, and we drove to a tall building.

"You'll see," I smiled, getting out of the car.

We climbed to the top of the building and lit a trashcan full of paper on fire. We sat there admiring the view of the city. All the lights twinkled like stars on the ground. I lay back and stargazed. Suddenly there was a crash!

We both sat up and looked around, alarmed. Our trash can-fire burned bright and showed us a dark shape on the other building. I stared hard at it, trying to make him out.

The thing must've been… Batman! because he flew over and landed next to us.

"Hi," I said. He looked at me funny.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked. I laughed with triumph. Bruce knew I was dangerous, but he didn't know about my new alta igo! I laughed evilly and picked up the trashcan. I looked all around me frantically, but Joker was gone. Hmph. But oh well, he really had to. I was on my own now. And now for my biggest trick!

"I'm Sunset, and I'm your new biggest nightmare!" I yelled, and tossed the trashcan off the building like they did in RENT.

The paper went everywhere and set everything on fire. Shreds of paper fluttered in the night like stars. Around the building in a perfect circle was a burning field.

I watching the fire with admiration. It was beautiful. I realized at that moment that, not only was I a cleptamaniac, but I was also an arsonist or a piromaniac. Maybe.

Bruce/Batman went down into the fire to save people. I laughed on top of the building, the wind blowing around the paper and my evil hour of shinyness. I was free! free! free to be me!

Joker reappeared. "Nice move," he said, admiring the flames below him. "Now we can literally watch the world burn."

We lay back and enjoyed the show. I touched the hardened black sun on my eye. A black sun. Sunset.

The real me.

I woke up and the Joker was in my house.

"Out!" I yelled! shoving him towards the door.

"But—but—but—" he stammered. "I have an IDEA, and Idea I came to share—" he stared whistling.

"Fine," I said, sitting down. "Knock next time. I'm dangerous now, remember? Gotta stop surprising me."

"Alright," he said. "Heree's da plannnn. We are going to drive Batman off the cliff of insanity. Let's blow up his girlfriend.

I gasped with air. "Blow _ME_ up?!" I yelled.

Joker narrowed his eyes at me. "You're his girlfriend? Really, Ashlee, how low can you sink?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "He backed me into a corner."

"You're in deep," he scolded. "But, really now, I mean Rachel." my Jaw dropped.

"Aww. Why so serious?" he asked, eating some more toast.

"You can't! You can't blow up Rachel! She's my friend! She's nice!" I yelled.

"Bad things happen to good people," said Joker.

"Yeah, but not from by the people who are they good to, because that's how they're nice!" I shouted. "Besides, you promised to stay away from Harvey."

"Blowing up Rachel equals blowing up Harvey does not," said Joker. "Although…" he nodded. "Maybe… Maybe I couldn't kill two birdies with one grenade…"

I shook my head. "No. New plant. There's got to be something else we can do to drive Batman nuts."

Suddenly! The doorbell rang!

I panicked. Here I was. Sitting at my dinner table eating breakfast with the Joker. This would not look good.

"Leave! Now!" I yelled. Joker shook his head slowly.

"How?" he asked. "Your brother is blocking the only way out."

"Disappear, then!" I yelled. He did I guess, and I opened the door. It was Harvey.

"Ashley, Ashley, something bad's happened," he said, his green orbs wide.

"Rachel?" I yelled, fearful the Joker had already done something.

"What?!" asked Harvey. "No! Yesterday someone set the street on fire. A lot of people got hurt… including… your boyfriend."

"Bruce?" I yelled. I wondered if I felt bad or triumphant. I just couldn't tell. Maybe both.

"Some female criminal in some crazy costume," Harvey muttered. "Drat. I thought I was finally chipping into the populace."

"Let's go see him," I said.

We went and saw him and he wasn't hurt too badly. But he sure was frustrated.

"Who is this girl?" he asked no one in particular. "She had a sun on one eye. She called herself Sunset. That darn Joker. Making people follow the path of crime like that."

I shook with excitement. I made him mad. I laughed evilly.

"People need to respect their elders and do their part," muttered Bruce and fell asleep on the couch.

I left him there and went to tend to my garden.

There was a taste of freedom in the night as I walked home. I knew that now, I could do whatever I wanted.

The stars about were like shark orbs and the streets gleamed like thick sheets of brink. But Gotham is not a safe place to be at night. As I walked by a dark corner, I was suddenly attacked by someone. Something leapt at me and dragged me down. I felt hands on my throat. I wondered what was going on.

It turns out it was just the Joker.

"Gwahahahaha!" he laughed with evil intent. "Scared you! I bet I scared you! I bet that—ahuh! I bet you just about died there, eh?"

I lay breathing hard on the ground, too terrifyed to speak.

"Anyway," he continued, "I just had to let you know. I've got your brother and his girlfriend. I'm going to jail now. I hope you understand—and—" he cackled. "Don't tell anyone where are are… OK?"

"What? What?" I began screaming. Lights flashed on either sides of me. I thought I was going insane but as it turns out the cops were here. "Joker—why—what are you—"

"Destroying the Batman is moarrrr important than saving you," he smiled crookedly. His makeup gleamed under the streetlights. "Once he's out of the way, we can be together forever—partners in crime—friends forever!" he laughed!

The police came in and I guess they took him. I dunno. I just lay there, panting, and crying, but trying to be strong and tough.

If killing the Batman was more important to the Joker than me, then saving Harvey and Rachel was more important to me than the Joker! I had to save them. How would I tell them without seeming suspicious?

A few cops started kicking me to see if I was alive. I suddenly knew how I had to talk to.

"Where's Bruce W—I mean, Batman! Or, either! I need… I need to talk to him!" I gasped.

They gave me a ride to the police station was. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Please, we have to see Rachel and Harvey! Please, I know where they are, believe me!" I said.

Bruce stared at me through his mask. "Rachel and Harvey?" he asked. Why would they—"

Suddenly a man came out of one of the mirror rooms and, was looking terrified.

"The Joker says he has captured two people and they will blow up," said the man.

Bruce looked at me in panic. "Ok, where did he say?"

"Um, he said you can only save one," the guy said. "He said Rachel was at on place and Harvey was in another."

"OK, let's go," he said and ran outside with all the police force. I stood quietly until I decided to go into the police suspicion room.

Joker was sitting on the floor, tapping his shoes together. I felt so sorry for him. He looked really bad. His makeup was seriously melty. I sat down next to him and hung my shoulders.

"Joker…" I said quietly. "If they both make it out ok, I'll forgive you."

"Only one can make it out," he said, smiling. "I know you won't be too damaged. I know which one's Batman will go for."

"Rachel, of course," I sobbed. "I hate you."

Joker pushed something into my hand. It was a playing card. I didn't want to know what it would do.

"Come on," I said, and I opened up the door for him. He followed after me. Boy, was he tough. And scary. But still sad.

He did a little bow thing and left the jail. I put the card down on the table and walked out.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I jumped in the care and drove to where Joker said Rachel would be. I totally saw Joker's mind! I knew he'd given the opposite coordinations! So I had to go save Rachel because Batman would go for Rachel and save Harvey! It was all so obvious!

I drove to the place and saw a warehouse. It was dark. I went inside and found Rachel. She was tied up to something being and evil and talking to someone.

"Rachel!" I cried, and started to untie her.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "Ashlee! OK, Harvey, it's ok."

I thought she had gone crazy! What? "Who are you talking to?" I asked. This was so obscure!

Suddenly there was a voice. It was a radio and Harvey was talking!

"Harvey!" I yelled into it. "It's ok now! We're freee!"

"Not you too, Ash," he said.

"No, it's alright, they're coming for you, it's ok," I said, untying Rachel. We're going now."

We left the building and I took Rachel and pulled her far away from the building. We stood and watched as it exploded.

Then all the Police drove up and they were taking us away from the fire. Rachel was badly tramatised and maybe even a little burnt. But we were ok. I couldn't tell about Harvey because he was somewhere else.

Then I remember the card I had in my pocket.

"Uh-oh," I said. Rachel looked at me.

"Wow!" said a police officer, suddenly. "The-Joker's escaped from Jail! We have to find him!"

But the card was another magic poisoned card and we blew up. And the car was in a million pieces and everyone in it lay on the ground like stars on the ground.

I looked up at the sky. The stars of freedom were back. The sun was coming up. I felt like I could touch it but I really couldn't because that wasn't me. Plus, it was the sun.


	7. You Can't Have it All

Chapter 7 – You Can't Have it All

We all went to the hospital, but Rachel and I didn't have to stay. Only Harvey! And the Joker was out on the loose again, and it was all my fault! I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. So all I did was sit next to Harvey and do my homework and when the sun came up I went to work.

"Harvey," I said when he woke up, "Everything's ok now."

He looked up at me with green orbs. His other eye was burnt, like one side of his face, but it wasn't too bad. I'm sure he'd be ok.

"Ashlee… Rachel… I thought you were both dead," he said with sadness.

"No," I cried. "We're all ok now. But…" I sighed. "The Joker escaped and everyone's mad." At me, I added in my head. "But that's ok!"

We were all safe again like a family. But I wasn't happy. I couldn't believe Joker had done that to me. He had scared me so bad! He'd taken my family… my friends and family, and put them in danger! And I was so confused.

Finally, we could all go home, and I let Harvey and Rachel stay with me for a few days in my flat.

That night I snuck out and met the Joker in the alleyways.

I just cried and hugged him for a long time. It was very sad. He didn't say sorry, but I forgave him.

Finally after about a while, he said, "I'm going to blow up a boat. Want to help?"

The next day I had a date with Bruce. I went to a resteraunt with him!

"That was rough the other day," he said, eating. "I saved everyone, though."

"I saved Rachel!" I said with anger. But soon I was happy again.

Suddenly I had an idea! Ha ha. Maybe another way to show Joker I was dangerous (and Bruce) I would rat on him! I would prove that I was not affected with the disease called Spinelessness. He would have to be careful with me! I was a live cannon!

I laughed evilly. I'd show him! "He's going to blow up a boat," I said.

"What? Who? Joker?" asked Bruce."

"Yes! He has this whole intrikite plan to explode these boats."

"OK, I'll be there," said Bruce.

Just then Alfred, the old guy, wandered up with some drinks.

"Want some more food, sir?" said Alfred.

"Yes please," I said, and Bruce nodded. I laughed at the Joker! I'd show him to mess with my family!

Afterwards we went dancing. I realised I like Bruce a lot, then. It was true. I wondered where I would go next.


	8. Storming the Castle

The

HERE YOU GO GUYS OKAY I'M SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG!!! 8DDDDDDD WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE SO HERE IT ISSSS! :D

I'm sorry it's so short!

Joker: lol you are short

me: SHOT UP IT'S NOT MY FAULT LOL!!! XDDDDD

Chapter 8 – Storming the Castle

The next day I was on TV.

"A new criminal has come to Gotham!" said the reporter. There was a little clip of me standing on the building with Joker. "She is Joker's new sidekick. She is very dangerous and loves fire. Last night they robbed a bank together. Her true identity is unknown, but she calls herself Sunset. She is wanted alive, please.

I gulped. Joker, who was sitting in my living room with me, punched me playfully in the shoulder.

"Aww," he said. "Don't be so serious. We're better than that. In fact…" he smiled. "Let's go blow up those boats now."

"Mehh," I said. "How about we just cause some havoc at the mall or something."

He was going to protest but I put my hand down. "No, that's you project. I dunno if I could handle it, and I wouldn't want to mess it up for you. Anyways," I started, "think you cool we'd look bursting through a wall or something together."

So we went to the mall. And we hid in the back, and we had these two explosive decks of cards. The plan was to set a fun pattern of fire on the floor!

I went up and carefully laid all the cards around. And then I got in my costume and he stuck the last card to the wall. And it exploded!

People screamed and ran everywhere and we stepped calmly through the hole in the wall. Right at the right moment, Joker detnated the cards and the floor exploded in several places! People were freaking out and it was so totally funny! When you read the floor it said Surrender Dorothy. We thought that was pretty funny. He waved and tried to look cute for the news helicopters chipping overhead. We hoped they could read the message.

Finally the mall cops came and tried to tazer us, so we just climbed out the window and jumped away using this weird grapping hook Joker had bought! By the way, while everything was on fire, I stole from all the stores.

I felt like my INNER self was now complete! The taste of freedom retuned to the sky! The sun begat to set and I rolled in its wonder. This was the real me.

I didn't feel bad until I got home and Harvey and Rachel (they were staying with me, remember?" stared at me me on the news.

"The world is such a horrible place," sighed Rachel with sadness.

"Totally," agreed Harvey. "That Joker and his little sidekick need to go! If I ever got them to stand, I'd evict them both."

I felt bad after that.

And then Bruce called me and said "You're slipping. The Joker's got a new little friend. Are you finally coming to the right side? I'm proud."

Then I felt even badder.


End file.
